Esperando
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Porque Aun sigo esperando a mi Sasuke kun, estoy tan cansada, porque si el volvio todo sigue estando mal y a pesar de ello lo sigo esperando ...SasuSaku...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal! Bueno traigo un nuevo fic , si lo se debo seguir con los demás que tengo pendientes y lo haré lo prometo, pero pues es que se me vino esta idea a la mente y no me pude resistir, bueno de verdad espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones plasmadas en un review de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mi fic.**

_- Pensamientos- letra cursiva_

- Desarrollo del capi- letra normal

" Esperando "

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

- Quieres detenerte un momento y escucharme Sakura- trata de detenerla pero ella sigue andando- solo piénsalo si, por favor no vamos a arruinar esto por esa persona, solo fue algo de una vez, ella no me interesa a quien quiero para algo serio es a ti Sakura y lo sabes- alega mientras el chico solo la observa con esperanza.

La pelirosa se detiene intempestivamente y vuelve la vista hacia la persona a su lado, lo ve impaciente, suspira con desgano antes de decir- Kiba, un engaño es un engaño, no pretendas tapar el sol con un dedo si, no soy una idiota entiendes, además dios eres un gran tipo porque me estas siguiendo, ya te dije que estoy cansada de esto y que no te voy a perdonar- se da la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero sus palabras le detienen.

- No quiero perderte- admite sin duda alguna mostrando en sus ojos un aire de tristeza y melancolía.

Sakura aun de espaldas solo atina a expresar- hemos terminado, lo siento Kiba- y se marcha dejándole atrás, mientras el viento hace caer las hojas de los árboles y la luna llena ilumina el camino, el joven de cabellos cafés solo baja la mirada, sabiéndose merecedor de su pena.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

**2 días después en el hospital de la aldea…**

Sakura se encontraba revisando los informes correspondientes de la semana, al lado de su amiga-rival Ino , estaba muy concentrada hasta que la susodicha a su costado decide acabar con el silencio sepulcral que mantienen desde hacia mas o menos 2 horas y media.

- Supe que terminaste con Kiba- expreso la rubia de coleta.

- Si- manifestó sin ninguna gana de seguir con el tema.

- y con quien lo viste ahora, con Amie, no me extrañaría te lo juro, se nota a leguas que a la niñita esa le encanta meterse con lo que tu tengas, como no puede molestarte mas como cuando eran niñas- alego aun con la mirada en los papeles.

La pelirosa levanta la vista y deja de escribir lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo- puedes dejar el tema si- dice fulminándola casi con la mirada.

- Va y que con esa actitud, si no estabas ni enamorada de el ni nada, mira que bien se porque lo haces todo para olvidar a….- se calla al ver la mirada de su amiga- bueno dejo el tema- regresa a sus asuntos pero se detiene un momento, alza la mirada y concluye- sabes un día de estos conocí a un chico y a que no sabes- la pelirosa la miro esperando que concluyera así que prosiguió- me pregunto si podía presentarte con el, que dices frontuda- sonríe mientras la pelirosa le mira con gracia.

- Que molesta eres cerda- agrega.

- Ves hasta le robas las frases y luego dices que no- su sonrisa se amplia e inmediatamente se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación.

- Te voy a matar cerda- se levanta igualmente y sale tras la rubia, después de todo solo son un par de chicas de 17 años aun.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

**Días después….**

- No es mi tipo, dios que cosa mas pesada, cerda la próxima vez que se te ocurra presentarme a alguien fíjate al menos que no sea un patán de lo peor- expresa la linda pelirosa a su amiga mientras caminan por las solitarias calles de la villa, a altas horas de la noche.

- Y yo que iba a saber que iba a ligarse a otra, mientras tu ibas al baño, además no juegues no estaba tan mal- la mira de reojo, la chica de ojos verdes se mantiene en silencio- no trates de buscarlo a "el" en otras personas puesto que si no siempre le veras defectos hasta al hombre mas perfecto que se plantara ante ti- agrega sabiendo que toca terreno peligroso.

Al momento de sus palabras la pelirosa había abierto los ojos desconcertada, Ino siempre le insinuaba cosas pero nunca le había dicho tan directo lo que ella estaba haciendo, aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión sustituyéndola por una sonrisa.

- Estas bromeando, eso paso hace años, yo no busco nada en nadie son imaginaciones tuyas- sigue sonriendo mientras la otra únicamente la mira, aunque rápidamente de la misma forma le sonríe.

- Ah si! Sabes cuando estas sola en tu oficina del hospital, a veces te lamentas y cuando suspiras se te escapa su nombre, te he escuchado así que no me trates de vender esa frontuda que te conozco como a mi propia sombra- admite.

- Pero que- se sonroja al darse cuenta que ha sido descubierta- deja de decir tonterías – pero en ese momento se queda pensando y suspira con pesar- si lo se soy una pobre idiota no puedo creer que sea tan estupida de seguirlo queriendo, si para el soy invisible, ni existo- sonríe con ironía y tristeza.

- Siento tocar estos temas Sakura- alega la rubia al ver a su amiga de esa manera.

- Déjalo así Ino- se despide de ella, ya que deben tomar caminos muy distintos.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

_- De todas maneras lo sabia, era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta, soy mas obvia que cualquier cosa, no importa el tiempo que pase o la gente nueva que entre en mi vida, esto que siento me carcome el alma aun sin quererlo, lo pensé superado y una vez que después de 4 años de ausencia cruzo las puertas de la aldea, mi corazón latía de emoción tan fuerte que sentí que en ese instante iba a salirse de mi pecho pero con su actitud todo aquello se hizo pedazos, ni si quiera se digno a mirarme paso a mi lado y como si no existiese siguió su camino, es irónico no, tan ridículo que me produce ulceras dentro de mi pecho, el cuento de hadas que mantenía mis esperanzas en algo que no podrá ser se tiño del color mas oscuro que nunca imagine, la típica historia feliz no se aplico conmigo, para el soy invisible simple y sencillo como eso, porque para mi el es inalcanzable fue lo que siempre me cuestione, pero bueno aprendí a vivir con las consecuencias de amar a alguien que no me corresponde, pero lo que mas duele es que esa persona ignore tu existencia_.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

**Días después…..**

- hey Sakura deja esa cara si, vinimos a bailar- anima la rubia a su amiga de la infancia haciendo muecas y tratando de sacarla a la pista.

Después de hacer un momento de pucheros la pelirosa se decide- si tienes razón- sonríe

- Yo siempre la tengo y lo sabes frontuda- sonríe ampliamente.

- Como digas cerda- niega con la cabeza.

- Pero mira que chicos mas guapos han venido hoy- murmura la rubia mirando a su lado.

- Como eres Ino- agrega la pelirosa, la toma de la mano- ven vamos a sentarnos- le dice.

- Bueno pero bailamos luego- pide la chica de ojos azules.

- Claro, de todas maneras mañana es nuestro día libre, de nuevo- sonríe.

La rubia la ve con complicidad- ves mas razones para ligarnos un papito Anbu hoy-

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

- Ash! no se como me convenciste de venir a este lugar- reniega una pelirroja de gafas.

- Karin, cálmate si, no esta tan malo no- agrega el peligris, quien la lleva del brazo.

- Lo que no entiendo mas bien es como lograste convencerlo- señala a alguien un poco mas alejado de ellos- de venir-

- Pues yo no lo obligue si es lo que estas pensando- agrega el joven- pero sabes que- la toma de la cintura y le habla al oído provocando pequeños escalofríos por el cuerpo de la chica de ojos rojos- eso no importa ahora porque en este momento tu y yo nos vamos a bailar- y le roba un beso antes de llevarla a la pista de baile.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

El ambiente a cada instante se hacia mas asfixiante era lo que pensaba el joven de morena tez, de cabellera y mirada azabache, no entendía que diablos hacia en ese lugar, con lo molesto que era todo eso, siempre evitaba estar en lugares donde había mucha gente y ahora estaba allí en un extravagante bar lleno de gente haciendo idioteces por doquier, seguramente si el dobe al menos estuviera allí seria mas fácil ya que se desquitaría con el, su aburrimiento.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ignoraba en ese momento lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que un nombre mencionado en una conversación le hizo prestarle atención.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

Entre la multitud que había asistido a ese lugar se encontraba un grupo de chicas hablando mal de todo el mundo hasta que el nombre de ciertas jóvenes salio de la boca de una de ellas.

- Oye no son esas Sakura e Ino- agrego una.

- Sabias que Sakura dejo a Kiba- expreso la chica a su lado.

- Ja! No me extraña, esa frentona y la Ino andan de chico en chico, míralas allí bailando con esas sonrisas de tontas tienen a todos idiotizados- respondió la otra.

- Pero en la frente de los chicos se ve obvio lo que quieren - rió.

- Ya! Pero deberían dejar alguno para nosotras, Mou! Me hartan, ellas no son las más lindas, porque media aldea quiere salir con ellas-

- Estas celosa acaso niña- admitió una

- Nada que ver- alego la otra.

- Ya claro- se burlo

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

- Hmp- exclamo, paso de lado de aquellas chicas había oído suficiente, no podía creer que su ex compañera de equipo tuviese aquel comportamiento, de Ino se lo esperaba pero de Sakura, bueno Bah! A el que le importaba, después de todo la pelirosa solo era una molestia pero lo que lo incomodaba era aquel sentimiento extraño que sintió al oír hablar a aquellas mujeres diciendo aquello de ella.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

-_ Estoy bailando, tengo casi al frente al grupo de chismosas se perfectamente lo que dicen de mi, ja! Seguro se morirían si supieran lo que de verdad estoy sintiendo en ese momento- _su sonrisa aun esta en sus labios pero su mirada esta perdida en el vació de su interior_- solo quiero olvidar todo, aparentemente nada me importa pero al final solo salgo lastimada_- Un estruendo que al quebrarse un objeto produjo la saco de sus pensamientos, y sin que ella pudiese reaccionar la tomaron del brazo bruscamente.

- Ahora con quien vas a salir, eh Sakura, si sabes que me tienes a mi- exclamo la persona que la tenia agarrada haciéndole un poco de daño.

- Kiba, estas borracho- la pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo actuar de esa manera, pero rápidamente su mirara se hizo seria, se soltó de un tirón del agarre y le dijo- te dije que habíamos terminado, lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia-

- Ya veo – respondió el chico de cabello café oscuro- estas saliendo con cualquiera y no te importa lo que siento- la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.

La música había parado al instante del escándalo, Ino se acerco a la pareja y trato de intervenir pero ambos le pidieron que no se metiera.

- Respóndeme tan poco te importo lo nuestro que ya estas de fiesta- cuestiono el chico perro.

- Kiba Suéltame, estas borracho así no podemos hablar- alego la chica.

- No- admitió el chico e intento besarla a la fuerza mientras ella trato de sacárselo de encima, no quería hacer uso de su súper fuerza ya que no quería lastimarlo, pero el no dejaba de insistir, hasta que de un momento a otro se sintió libre del agarre, pero lo que vio la dejo helada, un sonoro sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas.

- Dijo que la soltaras- admitió el pelinegro quien tenia tomado del cuello de la camisa al joven Inuzuka.

- Vete al diablo- le respondió Kiba.

El moreno apretó el agarre y el joven Inuzuka abrió los ojos con miedo al ver el sharingan aparecer en los ojos de su agresor.

- Lárgate- ordeno el Uchiha mientras soltaba del agarre a Kiba

- Sasuke-kun- su nombre salio de la boca de la chica de ojos verdes, no sabia como reaccionar, su corazón latía deprisa, sentía como toda la sangre se le había acumulado en las mejillas, el moreno de apellido Uchiha había apartado a su ex novio que la estaba molestando pero si para el, ella no existía porque la abría ayudado.

Sasuke al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la chica pelirosa se dio la vuelta ignorándola y siguió su camino.

- Sakura estas bien- pregunto Ino quien se había acercado donde su amiga.

- Si yo….disculpa por preocuparte Ino- agrego antes de salir tras el moreno quien estaba a punto de salir del lugar tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos- era su única oportunidad, aunque a el no le importara necesitaba agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

- Sasuke-kun espera- pidió Sakura al alcanzar al pelinegro- Gracias-agrego pero una duda inmediatamente calo su interior- porque….porque me ayudaste- pregunto con timidez.

- Que! Querías seguir haciendo el ridículo- respondió el chico mientras detenía su andar.

- ¿Como?- se había quedado en blanco, el la había estado ignorando desde que había vuelto y en este momento cuando había conseguido unas palabras de el, le había eso, no sabia porque pero aunque no eran muy duras las palabras, talvez la forma en que la miraba y la manera en que había pronunciado todo aquello le taladraba el corazón.

El moreno volvió la vista para mirarla y le sonrió irónicamente- Hmp! Realmente eres una molestia- pronuncio.

Aquello fue el colmo , ella estaba allí, como siempre dolida, lastimada, insegura, harta, para que el le ayudaba si luego iba a dejarle ese mal sabor de boca, odiaba seguir enamorada de el y que a el le hablase así- Eres despreciable- fue lo único que salio de sus labios antes de marcharse dejando al Uchiha con la mirada desconcertada.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

Corría con todas sus fuerzas no sabia porque pero era lo único que podía reconfortarla en esos momentos¿Por qué le dolía tanto?¿porque le dolía lo que le había dicho, "molestia" no era la misma palabra que había ocupado desde que eran el equipo 7 para referirse a ella¿Mas bien porque estaba tan enojada¿Por qué quería llorar y escapar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?¿ no que ya estaba acostumbrada? Primero a que la ignorase completamente y ahora sus palabras.

- Soy una idiota- se oyó decir- porque aun sigo esperando a mi Sasuke-kun- la lluvia había comenzado a caer y ella ni se había dado cuenta mientras seguía corriendo- porque espero al que soñaba que seria feliz al estar a mi lado, al que estaría conmigo¿Por qué aun espero?, siempre esperando- no sabia si fue porque perdió el equilibrio por la bebida que había tomado en el bar o porque estaba mareada o si se había tropezado en algo pero lo cierto era que de un momento a otro estaba de rodillas, con la mirada baja los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la lluvia cayendo salvajemente sobre ella- no importa con quien salga siempre es lo mismo, porque no puedo olvidarte Sasuke-kun, porque sigo esperándote y sintiéndome incapaz de merecerte.

Una figura se plasmaba tras su espalda y Sakura ni se había dado cuenta.

Inevitablemente ya fuese por el cansancio, el dolor o lo que fuese la pelirosa cerro los ojos sin poder moverse, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se derrumbo hacia el suelo, pero antes que esto sucediera unos brazos la tomaron entre sus brazos.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

Los rayos del sol que pegaban justo en su cara, le hicieron despertar tan repentinamente, estaba en una cama, no recordaba haber llegado a casa pero eso que importaba- _Al menos llegue_- agradecía mentalmente, cuando se reincorporo quedando sentada la sabana bajo hasta quedar sobre sus piernas y una suave brisa abrazo su piel-_estoy desnuda, cuando me cambie_- se pregunto aun restregándose los ojos, se había percatado la ausencia de su vestimenta ya que no era lógico que tuviera tanto frió a esa hora de la mañana, abrió los ojos algo perezosamente y comprobó que no traía nada de su ropa- _debo de ser sonámbula_- se dijo, examino el lugar donde estaba- _un momento, esa no era su casa_- pensó- _la casa de Ino_- tardo de razonar- _no_- se dijo, le parecía familiar pero no estaba segura de donde estaba- _debo de dejar de tomar así_- se recrimino a si misma, no solo por el terrible dolor de cabeza si no porque no sabia en que lugar se encontraba ni como había llegado allí, mientras volvía a tomar la sabana y se cubría un poco, de pronto una voz la dejo helada.

- Hmp! Veo que ya estas despierta- agrego el joven que únicamente traía puesta una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo y el cabello azabache mojado denotando que acaba de tomar una ducha.

Y Sakura solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se tomaba la boca con ambas manos y por consiguiente la sabana volvía a caer en sus piernas.

---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx----------xxxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxxxx----------

**Fin del capi 1.-**

**Interesante, Puede que no sea tan malo démosle chance, aburrido, raro, para que me metí a leer esto, cada vez escribe peor que fastidio que lo deje ya.**

**Si te intereso o quieres agregar algo, le harías el favor de decirle a esta humilde escritora lo que piensas de su fic, solo dale en el botoncito que dice GO y listo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer el capitulo como por los reviews enviados, esperando que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado.-**

"_**Esperando"**_

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

- _Es Sa...Sasuke-kun, yo estoy en casa de Sasuke-kun_- no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta que se encontraba allí, mientras la presión crecía cada vez mas alrededor de Sakura, no entendía la razón del porque estaba allí pero lo mas importante ahora era encontrar las razones del porque no llevaba nada de su ropa, que le habría hecho era algo que la sacaba de control como pudo reacciono levanto la sabana rápidamente cubriéndose como tratando de protegerse, un sonoro sonrojo adornaba su ya desconcertado rostro.

El pelinegro de apellido Uchiha al ver su reacción nada mas alzo una ceja y sin darle mayor importancia se dirigió al perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, lo abrió y saco sus ropas, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de abandonar la habitación se dirigió a la chica-**Por cierto tu ropa esta allí**- señalo la mesita de noche donde la ropa de la chica de ojos verdes se encontraba perfectamente doblada, dicho esto siguió con su cometido pero la suave vos de la pelirosa lo hizo detenerse.

-**Sasuke-kun…yo…porque…porque estoy en tu casa, porque no traigo mi ropa**- su voz parecía dolida no solo por el hecho de no saber ni entender nada, si no porque el ni le presto ninguna atención desde que la había visto.

- **No te he hecho nada si es lo que estas pensando**- su vos sonaba mas fría de lo normal- **soy despreciable pero no tanto para aprovecharme de la situación**- concluyo y salio de la habitación.

- _Yo me emborrache y me desmaye cuando estaba llorando en la lluvia_- entonces recordó- _pero la ultima vez que vi a Sasuke-kun fue cuando lo deje afuera del bar tras sus palabras, lo que quiere decir_- se tapo la boca con las manos mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, cerro los ojos con fuerza- _que fue a buscarme, fue a buscarme y yo no encuentro la razón_- se levanto de la cama y con la poca dignidad que aun le quedaba se vistió apresuradamente imaginando constantemente el momento en el que el le habría quitado la ropa pero suspiro con pesadez al caer en la realidad- _seguro ni siquiera le importo de todas formas para el no existo, si hace un momento ni le importo que la sabana resbalara y pudiese mirarme_- quedándole claro que para el no era nadie ya que al mismo momento que le había hablado su vista no había bajado de su faz lo que significaba que lo que tenia frente a sus ojos no le resultaba interesante ni para merecer una mirada suya, con ese pensamiento se marcho de la casa ya que el no volvió a la habitación tras haberla dejado allí.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

los días pasan como las gotas de lluvia arrasando mi corazón con cada realidad que cae sobre mi, el no va a tocarme nunca, no cuento en su vida para nada, no entiendo hasta que grado ha llegado mi desesperación por que me ame, me siento tan estupida, el me hace sentirme así.

Se que el día que Salí de su casa mucha gente se dio cuenta, se lo que murmuran, lo que dicen, pero la verdad ya no me importa, lo que piensen todos.

No he visto a Kiba en un tiempo supongo que es porque piensa que entre Sasuke-kun y yo hay algo, me tomo la frente con las manos y sonrió irónica si supieran, me siento tan vulnerable y vacía, tan desesperada y perdida, estoy completamente cansada, tan cansada de amar a Sasuke Uchiha.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

**Días después…**

- **Oye frentona**- llamo la rubia de coleta al entrar por la puerta de la oficina de la pelirosa.

- **Que quieres cerda**- pregunto sin levantar la vista de los informes que estaba llenando.

- **Ya me llego el rumor que el otro día dormiste en la casa de Sasuke-kun kukuku**-alego con una sonrisa picara pero luego agrego- **que mala amiga eres, como es posible que me haya enterado por otra gente-**hizo un puchero- **te perdonare si me cuentas todos los detalles, anda si-**

La chica de ojos verdes levanto la mirada molesta y triste- **no tengo nada que contarte**- dijo.

- **Sakura, no me dirás que Sasuke-kun te decepciono, porque eso me mataría, mas aun ya que fue tu primera vez, cuéntame**- pidió.

- **Sigo siendo virgen si es lo que quieres saber, Sasuke-kun no me toco, al parecer siente una pequeña repulsión hacia mi persona**- volvió la mirada a otra parte al agregar lo ultimo ya que sentía como le dolía el pecho y como sus ojos ardían por derramar lagrimas.

La rubia se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder, pero logro tratar de disculparse- **yo…lo siento Sakura, yo pensé que el…**-reflexiono- **lo siento enserio**-

-** Porque te estas disculpando, no es tu culpa que el no me ame, ni que sienta nada**- termino la pelirosa mientras volvía a su trabajo.

- ** Porque simplemente no le dices que aun le quieres**- comento la rubia.

- **No entiendo el sentido además se que de alguna manera lo sabe y aun así no le importa**- manifestó la pelirosa.

- **Sakura**- llamo de nuevo rubia, ella seguía metida en sus asuntos pero asintió para que su amiga se diera cuenta que aun así ella le estaba prestando atención, así que la chica de coleta decidió proseguir cambiando de tema ya que sabia que a su amiga hablar de Sasuke Uchiha le hacia demasiado mal- **hay una fiesta hoy, por si querías ir conmigo a cazar chicos, que mejor oportunidad de tratar de olvidarse de el no crees**-

- **Cerda, sabes que estaré ocupada con el trabajo**- respondió la chica de ojos verdes.

- **Y eso que, deja ya el trabajo un rato, desde la semana pasada no sales a ninguna parte eh!**-trato de persuadirla- **no quieras aparentar a una vieja amargada, estamos demasiado jóvenes para no aprovecharlo**- sonrió.

La pelirosa levanto la vista cansada y suspiro**- lo siento Ino, esta vez no**-concluyo.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

**Ese mismo día por la tarde…**

Sakura Haruno se dirigía muy concentrada hacia la biblioteca de la aldea, debía de buscar unos términos y estudiar algunos pergaminos que Tsunade le había encargado para esa misma semana.

abrió la puerta distraída y sin querer golpeo a la persona que al mismo tiempo que ella había decidido cruzar la puerta únicamente que lo que pretendía era salir del lugar.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

**Un momento después…**

Trataba de disculparse con la persona a la que había dejado inconciente accidentalmente que no era nada mas y nada menos que el joven de las sonrisas falsas- **Yo…..Sai…lo siento, enserio estaba muy distraída no sabia lo que hacia**- alego la joven de ojos verdes que observaba al muchacho de cabellos oscuros quien se encontraba recostado en una de las bancas de la biblioteca-

- **Menos mal fea que lo hiciste sin intención y sin tu horrible fuerza, ya que si no quien sabe que habría sido de mí, por cierto las chicas feas con fuerza de rinoceronte no se ven nada atractivas**- bromeo el joven recordando como una vez aquella misma chica lo había golpeado cuando recién se conocían.

- **Pues ya me disculpe y creo que fue suficiente**- manifestó la pelirosa un poco molesta por el ultimo comentario del chico, se dio la vuelta para proseguir a lo que había llegado cuando la vos del muchacho la detuvo.

- **Vale! Siento lo ultimo que dije Sakura**- se disculpo de una manera seria, cosa que hizo que la ojiverde volvería la vista sorprendida por las palabras del pelinegro, pero el mismo decidió proseguir para hacer ameno el ambiente- **que encargo investigas hoy**- expreso refiriéndose a que había ido a buscar al lugar.

La mirada de la pelirosa se relajo y trato de olvidar sus palabras-**Tsunade-sama me ha enviado a investigar un nuevo tipo de hierbas pero no esta segura si son exactamente curativas o no, así que es mi deber buscarlo**- alego.

- **Pues si no te molesta me gustaría hacerte compañía, es raro que nos encontremos si no es por alguna casualidad y seria ameno pasar un rato con la fea que alguna vez fue mi compañera de equipo**- menciono el chico, ella solo asintió que mas le daba de todas maneras si el salía con un comentario estupido podía golpearlo y se le quitaría el aburrimiento que tenia.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

Estaba anocheciendo ya y la pelirosa debía ir aun a la torre de la Hokage, por raro que pareciese la tarde junto al chico sonrisas había sido pasable, tanto que el ahora le ayudaba con la pila de libros que presentaría ante la rubia dirigente de la hoja, la verdad era que el muchacho era agradable siempre y cuando mantuviera la boca cerrada y no saliera con sus comentarios mordaces que lo único que provocaban era conflictos.

- **Por cierto**- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes- **que estas leyendo ahora tú**-

El muchacho sonrió mientras la observaba- **Como hablar con personas sin salir lastimado**- pico sabiendo como podía molestarla, no entendía aun la razón del porque pero lo único que sabia era que disfrutaba ver molesta a la chica a su lado.

La pelirosa capto de inmediato la intención pero sin animo de seguirle el juego le dijo- **muy gracioso, Sai**- medito un momento- **sabes algo aunque existiese ese libro créeme no creo que jamás te funcionaria y menos al tratar a las chicas**-

-**Pues quien sabe no**- manifestó el- **te ves cansada** -comento.

- **Es porque lo estoy**- respondió esta.

- **Tu novio no te deja descansar** **entonces** – bromeo el muchacho.

La ojiverde lo miro sonriendo- **pero de que novio estas hablando**-

- **Por allí dicen que Sasuke-kun y tu, tienen algo y que golpeo a un ex novio tuyo porque se acerco a ti**- argumento.

Sin querer y con las simples palabras del moreno a su lado, se sintió de repente fatal, por un momento había olvidado el karma que amar a Sasuke le traía y como a el seguía sin importarle en lo mas mínimo, quería poder hacerse ilusiones con el hecho de que la gente comentara que ella y el joven Uchiha tenían algo, pero simplemente no podía, no quería, su cara se torno triste y Sai lo noto.

- **Te sucede algo**- interrogo al notar el cambio de actitud en la chica.

- **Pues te informaron mal**- alego esta.

- **Ah**- objeto el chico.

-**Sasuke-kun y yo no somos nada, lo que paso esa vez no fue nada importante**- expuso.

- **Ah ya!**- fue todo lo que salio de la boca del joven dando por concluida la conversación.

Tan distraídos caminaban el uno al lado del otro que no se percataron de los dos jóvenes que pasaron a su costado al entrar en la torre del Hokage, no hasta que uno de ellos los saludo.

- **Hey Sai-teme, Sakura-chan**- expreso un rubio de ojos azules con vestimenta de Jounin un poco rasgada seguramente consecuencia de una misión recién completada.

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el chico, Sakura sonrió ver a su amigo siempre le alegraba el día- **Naruto**- saludo, luego paso la vista hacia la persona que acompañaba al rubio, lo vio como siempre con su cara de molestia y con su uniforme completamente intacto, sabia que no tenia sentido saludarle si el no iba a contestarle así que permaneció en silencio viéndole, se clavo en su mirada y por primera vez en la vida se dio cuenta que el no apartaba la mirada de ella, con fastidio si, pero la estaba observando.

Lo único que logro sacarla de aquel trance que el joven del que estaba enamorada le producía fue oír los reclamos de su amigo el rubio quien se encontraba de un momento a otro peleando con Sai, bueno en realidad uno discutía y el otro simplemente le observaba sonriente como burlándose de el; de un momento a otro mientras Naruto trataba de golpear al chico de las sonrisas falsas, los libros que el moreno de cabellos cortos llevaba le hicieron perder el equilibrio provocando su inminente caída al suelo y llevándose de improvisto al rubio que callo sobre los libros encima de Sai.

Quizás fue el hecho de que no había podido sonreír en esos días o porque la escena era demasiado graciosa como para poder dejarlo pasar pero sin que ella pusiese evitarlo rió sinceramente como hacia mucho no hacia, tanto Naruto como Sai le miraban sin entender que era lo gracioso del asunto mientras que el moreno de cabellos rebeldes la observaba, mientras ella no paraba de reír y observar el suceso frente suyo , hasta que escucho como el pelinegro de apellido Uchiha bufaba su característico "Hmp" , se giro para verlo y se dio cuenta que el se alejaba del lugar, paro de reír al momento.

De repente el rubio al notar la ausencia del Uchiha, se paro dejando plantado al moreno de las sonrisas en el suelo con aquella cantidad de libros sobre el y corrió tras el gritándole- "**Hey dobe dijiste que esta vez me invitarías a ramen Dattebayo"**- tras haberse despedido de ella con un-"**nos vemos otro día Sakura-chan"**-

Ella quedo desconcertada sin poder comprender la razón del porque "el" la había mirado de esa manera tan fijamente, medito con ello hasta que…

- **Hey fea piensas quedarte allí y no ayudarme**- interrogo el chico.

Y ella volvió a reír, no entendía porque pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

**Otro día…**

Le habían asignado un examen general para los ninjas asignados en la siguiente misión y fue una sorpresa un tanto desagradable enterarse quien era el capitán del equipo, que no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha, pero el simplemente la miro sin importancia.

Pero lo fue aun mas cuando empezó a hacer las preguntas básicas para el informe medico a cada uno en su consulta, pero los subordinados de la misión se dedicaban a contestar respuestas con doble sentido y muchas de estas irrespetuosas, con mucho gusto ella les daría un muy buen puñetazo y dejarlos inconcientes pero era su deber como ninja medico tratar de serenarse y hacer una rápida revisión.

Estaba por el ultimo de los jóvenes antes de entenderse con el capitán, cuando este al escuchar que podía levantarse de la camilla que el examen había concluido, la tomo desprevenida de la cintura cuando ella justo le daba la espalda, y siendo un conocedor de su fuerza atrapo sus brazos y piernas con hilos fuertes y especiales de chacra inmovilizándole completamente, la acerco hacia el y la aprisiono en la camilla mientras ella le decía una sarta de insultos dirigidas hacia el muchacho y hacia ella por haberse dejado hacer semejante estupidez, siendo ella la reconocida pupila de la quinta Hokage.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

El Uchiha esperaba su turno en la sala de espera, pero al notar que su ex compañera de equipo empezaba a tardarse con el último de sus subordinados, sin saber porque algo le hizo dirigirse a la consulta de la susodicha.

Al llegar al sitio escucho los reclamos que la joven de cabellos rosados le hacia al paciente en turno y como el discutía con ella también.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

**Dentro de la consulta…**

-**Que diablos quieres maldito aprovechado**- exigía la bella pelirosa de ojos verdes-suéltame-

**- Si te suelto prometes salir conmigo bomboncito**-expreso el chico acercándose mas a ella.

- **No te me acerques idiota**- como pudo le dio una patada con sus piernas apresadas en el estomago del muchacho.

El joven la miro encolerizado le tomo de los hombros tirándola con fuerza de nuevo en la camilla- **veo que te gusta a la fuerza no!, o es que solo te gusta meterte con la elite, con los capitanes eh!, como el capitán Uchiha y el capitán Sai**- agrego este.

- **De que estas**…-iba a preguntar cuando la sorpresa la dejo helada, sin que menos se lo esperara, Sasuke había entrado por la puerta de su consulta y había alejado al joven ninja de ella, al momento los hilos de chacra se rompieron inmediatamente mientras el moreno de cabellera y mirada azabache sacaba por la puerta a su subordinado.

Una vez solucionado el inconveniente, el joven Uchiha entro de nuevo en la consulta – **estas bien**- cuestiono, ella abrió los ojos mas que sorprendida un instante creyéndole preocupado pero su mirada incomoda y la seriedad con la que le había preguntado dejaron bajo tierra sus ilusiones.

- **Si**- respondió simplemente- **pasa a la camilla voy a hacerte el examen**- comento mientras ella se levantaba de ella y recogía el informe medico.

- **Hmp! Todo esto no te pasaría si dejaras de comportarte como una libertina con los hombres**- dijo sin más el moreno con molestia quien sabe porque razón tocando de nuevo el tema.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras aun se mantenía de espaldas a el y recogía el informe pero reacciono irritada diciendo-**eso sea cierto o no! no es algo que te incumba-** le miro.

El le veía con fastidio y su simple sonrisa irónica de siempre, la observo en silencio y luego agrego- **si tienes razón, no es asunto mío, pero el idiota con el que estabas el otro día podría enfadarse**-refiriéndose a Sai, mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-**Para tu información aunque no te importe Sai es mi amigo simplemente** - le espeto.

- **Ah ya! Entonces están jugando a los amigos cariñosos**- sin saber porque razón el Uchiha estaba hablando con ella y manteniendo esa conversación sin sentido alguno- **deberías salir con el, ha ver si así se te quita lo libertina**-

Sus palabras, siempre sus malditas palabras, dijera lo que dijera siempre conseguían hacerle daño, cerro los ojos, le estaba diciendo el enserio que saliera con Sai, era tan estupido, porque estaba segura que el sabia que ella aun sentía algo por el, porque la ayudaba, porque las dos veces que lo había hecho, aparecía como su príncipe azul a rescatarla si estaba en problemas, dándole ilusiones, porque jugaba así con ella, porque ahora porque después de ignorarla todo el tiempo, porque la había seguido el día cuando se desmayo en la lluvia, porque la llevo a su casa y le permitió quedarse en ella, y porque la miraba ahora como la estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- _Mi límite_- pensó la pelirosa.

- **Porque**- le pregunto, el la observo esperando a que prosiguiera- **porque me estas diciendo todo esto, porque me dices estas cosas, porque si sabes lo que aun siento por ti, después de haberme ignorado todo el tiempo vienes y te comportas como si te importara, porque me haces pensar que te preocupas, me haces sentirme tan estupida**- negó con la cabeza y le miro herida- **no tienes ni idea de cuanto te odio en estos momentos**- termino mientras salía por la puerta de su consulta dejando al Uchiha solo en la habitación.

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

Aquellas últimas palabras habían salido de su boca, detestaba admitirlo pero sabia que lo que realmente odiaba no era a Sasuke, si no ese maldito amor que por el no paraba de sentir.

- _Eso es lo que odio, me odio a mi misma porque no puedo dejar de quererle, me hace sentir tan miserable, no poder superarlo_- se reclamaba así misma- _estoy tan cansada Sasuke, tan cansada de amarte, pero te prometo que voy a olvidarte a como de lugar, voy a intentar dejar de ser la idiota que esta siempre esperando por ti_-

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

**Días después…**

- **Hey dobe, te pasa algo**- le pregunto el rubio a su amigo mientras almorzaban en el Ichiraku ramen.

- **Hmp!-** respondió este.

- **Tú siempre tan hablador Dattebayo**- dijo con ironía el rubio.

El chico no contesto nada.

- **Hey sabes hay algo que quiero saber, pero no había querido tocar el tema antes porque no quería molestarte**- expreso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El moreno lo miro con fastidio- **que demonios quieres Usuratonkachi**-

- **El otro día que vimos a Sakura-chan con Sai, te fuiste porque estabas enojado por eso** - cuestiono sin entender el mismo lo que en concreto había preguntado.

El no contesto de nuevo.

El rubio solo lo miro y dijo- **Ah! Pero Sakura-chan esta tan bonita y yo creo que aun te quiere, no se que diablos te ha visto- **

- **Ella me dijo que me odiaba el otro día**- expuso el pelinegro.

El rubio pareció sorprenderse pero expreso- **Pues no lo creo**- medito recordando algo que había escuchado por ahí-**Sabes hay un rumor que dicen que pasaste la noche con ella, no me gustaría que jugaras con Sakura-chan, no voy a dejarte**-argumento el rubio.

- **No le he hecho nada, ni la he tocado si es lo que querías saber, ese día estaba mal y le permití dormir en mi casa**- objeto el pelinegro- **no podría tocarla**- una sonrisa melancólica pinto su faz.

El rubio quien lo había estado observado todo el tiempo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, interrogante- **Sasuke….tu a ella …**-

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxx----------

**Fin del Cáp. Me regalas un review si!**

**Pero que porquería como pretende que le deje un review por esto, Dios ayúdanos a hacerle entender que debe de dejar la escritura, déjalo ya chava, bueno esta regular, pasable, bueno, interesante quisiera leer mas, no estuvo muy interesante pero puede que el siguiente lo este, síguele.**

**Le harías el favor de hacerle saber tu opinión del escrito a esta humilde escritora.**


End file.
